clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Fabric
A fabric is a type of decoration in Club Penguin Island that can be applied to clothing made in the Clothing Customizer. A fabric can be applied to certain parts of a piece of clothing, and it causes the portion it is applied to have the same texture as the fabric. Fabrics can also be magnified or rotated when applied to clothing in the customizer. Only one fabric and/or decal can be applied to a portion of clothing at a time. Except for the Starter set, all fabrics can only be used by members. List of fabrics Starter :This set is received after opening the Starter Kit, as part of the "Leaky Landing" adventure. Community :This set is received by reaching level 1, as part of the Citizen Pack. Beach :This set is received by reaching level 2, as part of the Beach Pack. Celebrity :This set is received by reaching level 3, as part of the Fame Pack. Animal :This set is received by reaching level 4, as part of the Wild Pack. Share Gift :This set is received by reaching level 5, as part of the Sharing Pack. Outdoor Sports :This set is received by reaching level 6, as part of the Sports Pack. Medieval :This set is received by reaching level 7, as part of the Fantasy Pack. Fashion :This set is received by reaching level 8, as part of the Fashion Pack. Space :This set is received by reaching level 9, as part of the Future Pack. Ambassador :This set is received by reaching level 10, as part of the Party Pack. Winter :This set is received by reaching level 11, as part of the Winter Pack. Fancy Pants :This set is received by reaching level 12, as part of the Vintage Pack. Prehistoric :This set is received by reaching level 13, as part of the Prehistoric Pack. Punk :This set is received by reaching level 14, as part of the Punk Pack. City :This set is received by reaching level 15, as part of the Town Heroes Pack. Pirate (1) :This set is received after completing the "Bottled Maps" adventure. Pirate (2) :This set is received after completing the "A Pirate's Life" adventure. Aach2 (1) :This set is received after completing the "Dot's Disguises" adventure. Aach2 (2) :This set is received after completing the "Burying Treasure" adventure. Radio Disney :These fabrics were available at the Radio Disney Music Awards, from April 28, 2017, to May 5, 2017. Disney :These fabrics can be bought at the Disney Shop. Each set of three costs 45 coins. However, the Tangled set instead costs 120 coins. Frozen :Straight from the closets of Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff Dory :Bring part of the ocean onto the island Monstrous :Make a scare with these frightening patterns! Toy Story :Dress up as a toy come to life! Tangled :You won't need magical hair to look great in these whimsical patterns Trivia *A likeness of the "Argyle Blue" pattern from the Starter set was made into a pin before Club Penguin Island was released. *Although fabrics do not have names or descriptions unless they are from the Disney Shop, five sets that were released in the 1.2.0 update (except for Tangled) have unused ones. They are: **"Prehistoric Fabrics" (received at level 13) - "Add a bit of ooga ogga to your outfit" **"Punk Fabrics" (received at level 14) - "Threads for the fearless rebels" **"Hero Fabrics" (received at level 15) - "Here's to the brave ones" **"Undercover Fabrics" (received from AA adventures) - "Go stealth with Dot's camouflaged patterns" **"DJ Fabrics" (received from Radio Disney event) - "Styles so loud you can hear them" Gallery Samdunk Club Penguin Island.png|Artwork of a penguin with clothes that include the "Fire" and several "Flat" fabrics Seawurth Club Penguin Island.png|Artwork of a penguin with clothes that include the "Stinky Cheese", "Stripes" (from Community set), and several "Flat" fabrics Squidbin Club Penguin Island.png|Artwork of a penguin with clothes that include the "Denim" and several "Flat" fabrics Zoolabelle Club Penguin Island.png|Artwork of a penguin with clothes that include the "Galaxy", "Tie Dye", and several "Flat" fabrics Respect Others Club Penguin Island.png|Artwork of two penguins with clothes that include the "Neon Stars" (left penguin), "Sequin" (right penguin), and several "Flat" fabrics MEGGAURUS IS READY TO PARTAAAAAY.jpg|Artwork of a penguin with clothes that include the "Starfish Fluffy" and several "Flat" fabrics Pre-release videos Sneak Peek of ProjectSuperSecret - Disney Club Penguin|A sneak peek from July 2015 Project Super Secret Clothing Customizer Update - Disney Club Penguin|An update from March 2016 Names in other languages Disney Unused names and descriptions See also *Blueprint *Decal